The instant plum tree was discovered by us in our orchard at Bradford Farms in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley), Calif., as an open pollinated El Dorado seedling which was selected by us from other such seedlings because of evidencing desirable characteristics for commercial production. The instant variety most nearly resembles the El Dorado plum, an old, well known plum variety believed to have been developed by Luther Burbank. It may be patented, but if so, the patent number is not known to us. The fruit is larger than the El Dorado plum and much darker in color at picking time, and the tree is more vigorous and blooms about five days later. The variety is self-sterile and must be cross-pollinated by another variety.
Subsequent to origination and selection by us of the present variety of plum tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.